


Just a Dream

by SeaSparkle



Series: Allurance2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lance is beginning to wonder if it was all just a dream.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to say about this one. 
> 
> Allurance Week day 3: Insecurities/Assurance

It had been days since it happen, and honestly? Lance was starting to think he'd dreamed the whole thing. After all, he pretended he was good enough for the princess, he dreamt about being her knight in shining armor, but he knew deep down he couldn't hold a candle to her. She was amazing and strong and everything he wasn't. 

So that night a few days ago had to have been a dream of his, right? There was no way Allura and him had ended up alone together under those not quite fireworks, watching the brilliant colors light up the sky. There was no way Allura had leaned her head on his shoulder, the smell of her beautiful curls filling his nose. There was no way they're hands found each other's almost of their own free will, their fingers interwining. There was no way that, before parting ways for the night, Allura had placed a kiss on his cheek before wishing him a good night.

No, it was surely a dream. Not once had Allura acting like anything had changed. Sure, they were much closer now. They had a bond now, a growing friendship that had really started to blossom once Allura had become the paladin of the blue lion, but she didn't act as though anything romantic had happened between them. 

Maybe she hadn't ment it as romantic? Or maybe, like the though before, he dreamed the whole thing. With each passing day it seemed more and more likely.

With a sigh he exited his lion. They had had a bunch of small tasks so they'd split up. Allura and him had gone together, while Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro had gone together. His and Allura's mission had been easier then expected, so they arived back at the castle alot sooner then they anticipated.

Allura come over to him, holding her helmet and giving him a concerned look, "Is something the matter, Lance? You don't seem very enthusiastic, despite the fact that the mission went so well."

He looked down at his own helmed, rubbing off a bit of dirt, "It's just..."

"Just..?"

"Just... did I dream the other night? Did you not mean it the way I thought you did?" He asked, looking up at her again.

She looked taken aback, "What? No, Lance, you didn't dream that! Why would you think that? And no, I meant it the way you thought."

"Then why hasn't it come up until now?" Lance asked her.

Allura put her helmet down. She then came closer and took his helmet, placing it on the ground. Once nothing was in their way she pulled him into to tight hug. He immidiatly hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Lance. I never thought I would be messing with your head like that! I simply wasn't sure how to act... I mean I know you flirt with me, and a lot of other girls. But I wasn't sure if it was just because you are a flirty person or because you were genuinely interested. I've been... a bit afraid myself." She admitted to him.

"Wow. Yeah, okay. Who wouldn't wanna be with you though? You're an amazing woman. " He said, pulling away enough to look her in the eyes.

She smiled, "I guess, if we intend on seeing where this goes... romantically, I mean... then we shall need to work on our communitaction with each other?"

"Yeah. If you're worried about something, you can come to me about it." Lance assured her.

"And the same goes for you." She said.

"Deal."

When they left the hanger, they did so hand in hand. Lance felt like he was on top of the world. 

(Until Coran saw them and proceeded to give him the shovel talk).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't suck too bad!
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
